creatipediafandomcom-20200213-history
NickVerse
NickVerse is a series based on Nickeloadeon Fanon. Characters Chrome- The main protagonist and a robot from Planet Yuthvixx. Bagel- The deuteragonist and a living bagel. Invader Rob- The tritagonist of the series who is an alien from Planet Irk. Random SIR- Invader Rob's SIR unit. Rainbow Bird- A protagonist who once fell on his skateboard and broke his head so deep the crew saw his skull. Homestar Runner- Homestar can run at the speed of light! He is a protagonist. Pac-man 64- A protagonist who screams whenever Yoshi dies. Lord Zorgu- Main antagonist from Zorgua. Jelly- A protagonist. The One- A 1,000 year old apesquid who is very wise and helpful. Chrime- The minor antagonist who is Chrome's rival clone. Bluey- Chrome's cousin who is a blue, vunderable, Pac-Man ghost. Invader Zim- A minor protagonist who wanted to enslave the Earth. GIR- A stupid, yet funny robot who joins the protagonists in the first episode along with Zim. Invader TAK- A minor antagonist who has a SIR Unit named Mimi Dora the Explorer- A lousy explorer who has a talking backpack and a talking map. She is a minor antagonist. Yoshi- A dinosaur who dies in every episode. Suzon- A fire bender who left markers for clean up on every article on Nick Fanon Wiki. LT Fan- The secondary antagonist. Carrotstien- The third antagonist. RACK- Carrotstien's annoying servant. Wiggler- A living plush snake/worm who is Chrome's son. Notebud- Notebud has funny text on notes shown in all episodes of the series. Puppet- A neutral character who is a puppet. Y-Guy- A letter-creature and the star of the show. He sometimes fights Carrotstein. Mango: Y-Guy's best friend, who is a living Mango. Nicky- Nicky is a 2 year old boy who has a scientist brother named Brandon. Brandon- A 10 year old scientist who has a baby brother named Nicky. Bond55- One of Chrome's friends who helps him on the short series called "Cave Minerz!" Food Dude- A living apple who stars in a TV Show called Food Dude. He can get into fights with Nicky. Z-0001- A vengeful robot made by Brandon who wishes to destroy his creator. Z-0002- Z-0001's brother. Bowsercrusher- Another one of Chrome's friends. Blue Jay- A secret agent who goes under the name of "Blue Jay", who is ironically a blue jay. Red Jay- A secret agent who goes under the name of "Red Jay", who is Blue Jay's Red Bird brother. The Three Blue Birds- Blue birds who star in their own show called Three Blue Birds. Bouncer- A living ball made of very bouncy material. BEN- A statue seen at the bottom of Y-Guy's Lagoon. Superman- A comic book hero. Ratman- A mutant rat who is Chrime's gooey sidekick. Dr. Mario- A doctor who has a moustache. 1-2-3 Living Firework Device- A living firework who sacrifices his life on the July 4th-aired episode (which, ironically, doesn't even have to do with Fourth Of July) Dimentio- A power mad jester who wants to enslave the world. Trivia *When Dimentio8 found a blue toy ghost inside his Pac-Man card set, he used to rough around with it and beat it up a lot. He had lost it for a very long time, but had finally gotten it back. He doesn't rough up the toy anymore because he doesn't care anymore. This is what inspired the character.